100 Acre Ball Park
Play Ball! Roster Characters by stages, how they pitch, rewards for each. ''Stage 1:'' Eeyore Pitch: '''Straight and usually slow. Might turn slight. '''Balls: '''10 Target:' 3 '''Reward:' Potion ''Stage 2:'' Lumpy Pitch: To the Left or Right, there's always a curve on this ball. Medium speeds. Balls: 15''' Target:' 5 '''Reward:' Ether ''Stage 3:'' Piglet Pitch: Standard Fastball, with sharp curves on many either to the Left or Right, but can go straight. Balls: '''20 Target:' 8 '''Reward:' Balloon Letter ''Stage 4:'' Kanga & Roo Pitch: Bouncing along at varying speeds, don't let the bounds of the ball catch you off guard! Slight turns. Balls: '''25 Target: 12 'Reward: '''Hi-Potion ''Stage 5: '''Rabbit Pitch: Stalled ball. Once you see where the ball stops mid-air, line up to that spot and wait for the return to normal speed. Can go medium or fast speeds once back in motion. Some turns. Balls: '''30 Target:' 15 '''Reward:' Hi-Ether ''Stage 6: ''Owl Pitch: Zig-Zag ball that can spell Foul in no time. Catch the ball in the middle of the pattern once it comes in range. Watch to where the ball is curving, which is harder with the impossibly maddening pitch. Balls: 25''' Target:' 19 '''Reward: '''Phoenix Down ''Stage 7: Tigger Pitch: Vanishing ball. The ball vanishes roughly at the same spot Rabbit's stops momentarily; use the strategy previously applied to Rabbit. Balls: 40''' Target:' 28 '''Reward:' Mega-Potion ''Stage 8:'' Christopher Robin Pitch: Mixed Balls: 50 Target: 40 Reward: Sweet Memories Tips & Strategy General Guideline: Always look out for curveballs (Throws off to the side) and slower pitches and faster pitches than normal. Eeyore He's a little hard if you're not used to the game yet. Since he is not entirely easy, he makes for the perfect introduction to the game with a simple, straight-forward pitch. Lumpy Lumpy is basically Eeyore trying to trick you a little bit. He's not greatly different, even though he swings his trunk to get you to think the ball might veer. Piglet Piglet's fastball may be a bit much at first, but it's just the last two pitchers at a higher setting. You just have to hit a little sooner than you did before, and be careful to keep your eye on the ball, because it flies. Kanga & Roo This is where the game really starts to get mental. Watch the ball. Trial and Error will tell you when the ball is near enough to hit. It bounces, but this doesn't alter the way its struck when hit. Rabbit First REAL challenge. The ball stops, in midair, and here's what you do to get it right: Picture the ball in constant motion. Let your mind forget the stall. It will stall for generally the same amount of time each time, so use that time to prepare. Owl Picturing the ball going in a straight line is really all you can do. Make sure your Contact and Speed stats are up for this one, as this will help deter any foul ball consistencies that may trouble you. Tigger While standing prepped in the center of the strike zone is the best idea for the other pitches, the most you can do for Tigger is getting as far up close to him as you can, and hitting as soon as the ball disappears. The tricks: Sometimes, the pitch is slower and you have to judge if it was thrown slightly slower. If so, you'll have to hit a moment slightly after the ball vanishes. Also, keep an eye out for the alignment of the ball as it flies; curveballs can be hard to judge, when you can't see them coming. Christopher Robin It's a mash-up. Every throw you've gone against so far, only random. You should be able to handle this. What's this? You can only miss 10 out of 50 throws?? Here's what to do: Douse your computer in gasoline and light that puppy up. Slowly roast your fingers willingly over the flame. This will likely induce more pleasantness than going toe-to-toe with the Devil himself. Good luck. A Day in the Hundred Acre Wood "The sun shone bright on the Hundred Acre wood one fine morning, as friends of the familiar sort sat enjoying a picnic. The young boy Christopher Robin was a great big party in honor of his very best friend, Winnie the Pooh. At the long log-top timber hewn table, there sat the rest of Christopher Robin’s collection of friends who had come to honor Pooh bear on trimming his diet of Hunny to only four pots a week. Oh! Everyone was so proud of Ole Pooh, who was quite infamous for a penchant for a pot of his “Hunny”… or two or three or four in a single hour, very well let alone a week! There sat harried but jovial Rabbit, verbose and slightly pretentious Owl, timid and also dear little Piglet, matronly Kanga and her rambunctious son Roo nestled in her pouch, not-so-scary-after-all of a Heffalump Lumpy, and, last but certainly not least, Eeyore, sitting gloomily at the end of the table opposite Pooh bear. On that grassy hill, the company sat feasting on all their favorite foods, most of which had been prepared from Rabbit’s prized garden. “Three cheers, for the triumphant Pooh bear!” Hipped Christopher Robin, lifting his glass of the wood’s finest carrot juice high above his head, his expression as contented and as exuberant is to be expected of such a happy child. “Hooray!” The attendance echoed back the joyfully. They were truly so proud of him! “I probably never could have done it…” Eeyore droned disheartened. “Not that I’d probably like Hunny anyway…” “My stores of Hunny have never been so full, now that Pooh isn’t always at my house asking for some.” Rabbit said poised. “G-good job, P-Pooh Bear.” Piglet stuttered precariously. “HOO! HOO! HOO! HOOOOO!” Came a holler from the bottom of the high hill by a happy-go-lucky, one of a kind Tigger. “Pooh! I gotta tell ya something Pooh!” In no time, the bouncy founcy friend had bounded up the hill and trounced Winnie the Pooh with one fell swoop. Pooh now found himself on his back and not so much upset as confused. “Tigger… why did you bounce… when you could have… not bounced?” Pooh stared blankly at the happy face Tigger had on his snout, and looked up into his gleeful beady black eyes. “It’s the besterest thing you ever hoyd! Hoo-hoo!” Tigger struck a pose standing on one foot, on top of Pooh’s belly. “I finally pahfected my “Disappear-o” ball!” Tigger was beside himself with joy. “D-disappear…?” Piped Piglet, “o…?” Repeated Rabbit, “…ball?” Observed Owl, and had all in fact said the complete line in unison. “Gosh, Mama! A real disappearin’ ball! I gotta see it!” Roo was just as happy as Tigger, restless in his pouch, which caused Kanga to wriggle around and finally lift Roo out. Holding him up, face to face, Kanga smiled at him with a motherly sweetness and understanding. “You know I wanted to be around when Tigger finally figured it out, and now he did!” Roo couldn’t quite find enough words, kicking his big feet as he slumped in Kanga’s grip. At length, Kanga sat Roo down on the ground and giggled gingerly. “My, it is a lovely day for a Baseball game, isn’t it?” Owl hooted with delight. “I say! I perceive the perfect opportunity to show off the pitch my Great Uncle Red taught me as a mere owlet.” Owl grabbed an apple and tossed it with a flourish of his feathery wing, forcing it into an almost unbelievable zig-zagging pattern of flight! The apple flew over the hill and dropped to the ground below the slanted hill top. “I have my good old “Stall ball”!” Rabbit proudly professed following in queue with his own apple in hand. He threw it like Owl had thrown his, but for Rabbit, the ball went straight. However, only a second after it had left his throwing paw, it soon stopped completely in midair as if frozen by a cold wind! With the next moment, it returned to the speed it as going when he began throwing it! “I don’t have any neat tricks… just a usual pitch… nothing special… figures.” Eeyore added grumbling all the way. He gave a look back at his tail and gave it a swing before slumping down onto his rump in a miserable slump. “Try this, Eeyore!” Ever cheerful Roo offered as he heaved a baseball nearly as large himself into the air above him. His mood changed, however, when he realized he’d thrown it too straight into the air, and it was already starting its downward motion towards him! “Roo!” Kanga hustled over to the spot of danger and with a mother’s determination she knocked the ball out of its current line and sent it hopping away. “What in Heaven’s name were you thinking, Roo?” Kanga scolded firmly, but at the same time, not harshly. She picked up Roo and held him close to herself; afraid to let him go. ”Mama!” Roo protested the kisses and the overbearing hugs of his parental guardian, seeming to have forgotten his recent distress in the face of his currently childish one. “Did I hear something about a Baseball game?” Chimed in a dignified young lady’s voice as a pretty little bluebird swooped in a landed on the table, wide-eyed, curious and excited. “Are you going to do your “Stall Ball”, Rabbie?” She giggled and looked over at Rabbit. “Kessie! It’s wonderful to see you!” Rabbit was momentarily lost in the moment of his own of parental adoration; he had alone cared for Kessie the tiny bluebird as a chick and had adopted her as his own some time ago. Kessie had was all grown-up, but Oh, how Rabbit loved to be called “Rabbie”, especially then that Kessie was a mature adult who still revered him. “Yes, we had just gotten through talking about-“ “P-Pardon me. Oh! Umm,…so sorry for interrupting.” Piglet interjected shyly. “Yes, continue, Piglet. You were saying?” Rabbit replied hastily but with a tone of patience. “Well, the thing is… that is… what I mean to say is… All I want to suggest is… Oh Dear.” “Out with it, Piglet Ole Pal!” Tigger scooped Piglet up in his paws like the jokester he was. “I don’t know how to throw a Baseball…”Piglet sulked sadly, and as a result, everyone showed they knew how Piglet felt by their concerned murmurs. “Not to worry Piglet. I shall make sure that you do fine…” Pooh seemed lost and confused as he contemplated heavily. “That is … If I figure out what we’re playing.” “Pooh, you’ve never played Baseball?” Christopher was the concerned one this time. “Not that I remember.” Pooh replied as though he was in some way at fault; he practically sounded apologetic. “Is that bad?” He added simply and fearfully. “No.” Came a reply, giggling, Christopher Robin took a knee in order to reach an equal level with the short and round Winnie the Pooh. “Baseball, is a game from the United States of America; it’s sort of like Cricket.” Pooh seemed happy to understand something at last. “Do you mean like the crickets in the woods that chirp at night?” “No!” Christopher Robin chuckled emphatically. He did not mean to insult Pooh, because they were the best of friends, but sometimes the bear of very little brain could be irresistible in his naivety. “It’s a game with a bat, no Pooh beh, not like those kinds of bats,” He stopped to explain because Pooh had looked like he was prepared to say something along those lines. Apparently, that was exactly what he was planning, because the next instant, he sank dejectedly. “Silly ole beh, a bat is a stick made out of wood or metal, that’s wider at the end you hit the ball with and thinner where you hold it. Someone else tries to throw a ball at you, and you have to hit it with the bat.” Rabbit looked at Pooh disconcertingly. “Kessie,” He turned to the little bird, “Can you go round up of some of the others around the Hundred Acre Woods and when you get to my house-“ The next part was not openly heard, as Rabbit leaned in towards the bluebird and whispered something into its tiny ear. “Got it?” He asked with enthusiasm following some brie whispering. “I think you’ll have a very excited Pooh bear, Rabbie.” Kessie hinted happily before she flapped her wings a little and took off into the clouds. “Welllll, Rabbit. What’s the big idea, huh?” Tigger pleaded. “Wellll,” Rabbit mimicked the extended word, “Let’s just say that if Pooh bear can beat all of our special pitches, he’ll get a certain reward that’s golden, sticky, and sweet…” Pooh’s tummy grumbled. “Oh, I haven’t been guessing very well today, but I really do hope you mean… Hunny.” He hadn’t had any hunny in days, in fact, due to his diet. “Learn how to play Baseball, and you just might be right, Pooh Bear.” Rabbit crossed his arms and gave the simple stuffed bear a wink. “I think I rather like Baseball… it gets me Hunny… apparently.” Pooh hugged himself in contentment. “Just to warn you, Pooh beh, I’ll be watching the other pitches, which means “throwing the ball”, and I’ll be your final test before getting that Hunny. I want to make sure you understand the game.” “Oh bother.” Pooh crossed his chubby arms and plopped onto the ground backwards onto his rump. “I believe you can do it!” Christopher Robin hauled Pooh back up to his feet with a smile. Meanwhile, Owl had been off to the side, tutoring Piglet in how to properly pitch a Baseball. It was at that moment that Piglet seemed to finally get the hang of it, and timid little Piglet tossed a tremendously fast curve ball with an apple, that when it hit a nearby tree on the hill, it exploded on impact into a juicy mess. Pooh had watched this and everyone there besides Piglet and Owl wore a bemused expression. “Oh bother…” Repeated Winnie the Pooh." Side note: You may rethink Ole Christopher Robin... Category:Minigame Category:Gameplay